Afterlife
by Honto.Kawaii.Neko-chan
Summary: A faithfull day - Sasuke and Itachi find themselves in the afterlife. What happens when they run into byakuya and Renji? Crossover. Bya/Ita Ren/Sas
1. Chapter 1

**Well, here it is – the story I started writing one and a half year ago as Bday present for my dear friend Yumi. I still haven't finished the story, but decided I could no longer wait to upload at least chapter one.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own any characters that I used in this fic. There belong to their rightfull owners.**

* * *

It was just an average day in the fire country... The birds were singing and everything was happy and fluffy, aside from a certain battleground, where an epic battle had commenced a not so long time ago. 

Where once was a forest, now only rocks, crashed trees and water remained. Not long ago, there was a forest crossed by a river. Not long ago, the only sound heard was coming from the birds.

Now it was filled with a deafening silence. Stretching, for as long as the destruction went on. Miles into the distant, it could be seen. It was the only hint of what had happened. The only thing they had left behind, with their need for the destruction of each other.

Two brothers, the same hate and lust having shown in their eyes. Here it was, they choose to encounter each other. Here it was, they stood, just staring. Here it was they attacked without a warning. And here it was they both vanished.

It had been quick and powerful. It had happened so soon. For the untrained eye, it would have seem like an explosion. For a ninja, it would have been horror. A terrible thing to witness. Something to be never forgotten. Yet, no witnesses were there. Nothing but the landscape, telling a story.

_Only a few minutes ago..._

"Chidori!"

"Amaterasu..."

One yell, one spoken. One broken silence. Two deaths. A flashing light, sounds of many birds. Real birds took their flights in the sky. One little second, before a huge force destroyed everything in reach. Once two brothers, once two betrayers. Nothing was left, after that one average day in the fire country...

-o-O-o-

He opened his eyes, only to see he was somewhere strange. A place he had never seen before. 'Where am I?' He thought. He was standing in the middle of a street, people walking and children playing. He looked around, his black eyes observing.

Not so far from him he saw a familiar figure. Dark and calm. That was how he stood there. 'How is it that he is unharmed, after such an attack?' The boy thought, his eyes widening in slight surprise. The figure had turned, now staring back at the boy. Black meeting black.

Slowly but steadily the figure walked up to him, the boy. They stood in silence in front of the other. "What happened?" The guy asked, breaking the silence with his calm yet icy voice. "I have no idea, _Aniki_." The boy spat out the last word. "I thought maybe you would know, seeing _you're_ the one with the access to worlds."

He was referring to the world of Tsukuyomi and Amaterasu. And he knew the other knew this as well. "You ought to know the abilities, _foolish ototo_." The younger one narrowed his eyes. He turned, walking away. Silently muttering curses towards his _aniki_. Oh ...How _much_ he despised him.

He walked. And walked... And walked. Where the hell was he? _Why_ was he here in the first place? He felt the other following him but couldn't care less. As long as they were here, they wouldn't attack each other. It was like a silent agreement. He looked around. He was lost. He knew this but wasn't about to admit it out loud. He was still followed. He knew the other was amused by his wandering. And he knew that the other _wasn't_ lost. Just great. He glanced over his shoulder but couldn't see his aniki. 'Funny, very funny.' He thought sarcastically. He looked forward again, resuming his wandering.

He blinked. What was _that_? In front of him was a white place. Completely different from the streets he had been wandering. He looked behind him, only to see the poor looking street. Poor compared to the white place in front of him. Not wanting to stay in the dirt, he started to walk towards the white part of the town. He knew his brother was still following him. He _knew_ his brother thought the same. People stopped with what they were doing. Looking at the two. Many whispers could be heard. "Sasuke..."

The boy stopped, looking back to who called him. A wall came crashing down in front of him. It was huge and the ground had been cracked by the weight. The ground still shook and the force had made Sasuke fall down. He stared at the wall with wide eyes.

He didn't move for a moment, a little startled from the sudden appearance of the wall. It was huge. There's was nothing else to be said about it. It was just.. _huge_. Standing up, things started to fall in place in Sasuke's mind. "Did you just... _save_ me?" Sasuke asked the other.

His brother slowly walked up to Sasuke, looking at the wall. "No... I just wanted to say that there might have been a reason why the other people we saw didn't approach that white city..." He answered. His voice cold yet dangerous.

He slowly approached the wall, ignoring the glare Sasuke was shooting at him. He was about thirty feet from the wall, when another -_bang_- was heard. A lot of dust flew up and the ground was shaking yet again. Unlike Sasuke, who had fallen .. again, he still stood.

A giant, with in one hand an axe, was now standing about twenty-five feet away from him. The giant was waving the axe in the air, looking dangerous. He stopped when seeing there was no response. "It's been a long time since someone has tried to come through the Gate of Pure Spirits without a pass. Long time since I've seen a visitor. I'll take good care of you, little boy." He said to Sasuke's brother, the one standing in front of him.

Sasuke grinned. He knew his brother hated nicknames like that. Yet his brother didn't respond, plainly looking at the grinning giant. The giant swung his axe up in the air, slamming it down with great force. "Gehehe, saa, come at me any way you like, little boy!" Again that nickname. 'I guess there's no way to enter, other than to defeat him.' Sasuke thought. Unconsciously sharing the same thought with his brother. Again the giant brought his axe up, swinging it down from the left to the right, scraping the ground. A smaller wall of rocks was created, surrounding the two.

"You have bad manners, to enter a city without permission... you must be from the living." The giant said, observing the two. The giant turned back to face the guy in front of him. "What is your name?" A little pause, before he answered. "Uchiha...Itachi."

"Well then, let's finish this." The giant brought his axe down. Again the ground shook and pieces of rock flew everywhere. When the dust cleared, the giant gasped. He gasped and stared. He straightened a little, laughing.

"Whahaha... You're good! It's been decades since someone has dodged my axe." He now stood up right again. "Alright.. In that case for the first time in a long time I'll fight without holding back. You're the third to ever dodge it, but no one has ever dodged my second attack!" The giant brought his axe up again, preparing to slam it down once more with all the force he could muster. He slammed it down, making the dust fly up again and make even bigger pieces of rocks fly around. Again a surprise when the dust had cleared.

"Yosh, you're still standing." And indeed, Itachi was still standing. About a foot away from the huge axe. Looking like nothing had happened. The giant was grinning again. "I got plenty more of that! Eat this; TEN JIDAN-HIT FESTIVAL !!" He yelled, starting his attack. It went fast and nothing could be seen. There was too much dust and Sasuke himself was too busy trying to dodge the enormous pieces of rock."How about time for the finish?" A small pause, before slamming the axe down one last time.

"Wh...wha...what?" He was staring down, looking at Itach.. who was still looking the same as before the fight. Looking like he hadn't even _moved_ since the fight had started.

"How are...how are you..._still_ standing?" Itachi had his eyes closed. "Is that it?" He asked, calm and collected. He opened his eyes, his now crimson eyes. "Then it's my turn." He coldly stared at the giant in front of him.

"Not yet! I'm not done yet!" It was almost pleading. "My techniques ain't run out yet!" He moved his hand underneath his clothing, taking a second axe out of it. 'A second axe?' Sasuke thought. The giant heaved his axes above his head, getting red all over. Itachi was still looking and observing. The metal armour on the giant's arm cracked and broke off because of the muscles strength.

"Take this! My ultimate must-kill attack! TEN-THOUSAND-YEAR JIDAN-HIT-FESTIVAL!" Another time he slammed down. The power coming off of it was tremendous. Sasuke couldn't hold himself standing and had to kneel down. The small wall that was created in the beginning was now completely gone. It was silent. The giant was looking down. His face only showed one emotion. So clear it was. Shock. Itachi had _again_ dodged every attack. "Wh...what are you?" The giant was shaking, tired from the attacks. Itachi gave no answer, nor acknowledgement. "Tsukuyomi..." He said.

-o-O-o-

Inside the world of Tsukuyomi, the giant was held up by a cross. The same kind of cross Itachi had used against Kakashi once already, only bigger. A _lot_ bigger. A small sweat drop formed at the back of Itachi's head. The giant self was looking in shock at the world around him.

"This is my world. Also called _Tsukuyomi_. I control space and time. No matter how long you will be here, only one second will pass in the real world." He calmly walked around the giant, who was still holding his axes tightly. Itachi made a few explosive Kage Bunshin. "You can say goodbye to your axes." On a silent commando, all the clones jumped forward to explode on the axes.

At first, the giant just watched how his precious axes fell down in pieces. Itachi was, might we say surprised..?.. at the giant's reaction. Big tears appeared in his eyes and it was not long, for he was crying out loud. Apparently, the giant was _very_ attached to his axes. Itachi wasn't the one to pity others and started to make use of his ability. His ability to control time and space, _Tsukuyomi_. His world. He made sure to enjoy the screams of horror.

-o-O-o-

For Sasuke only one second passed. He saw the giant freeze and break down crying, falling to his knees. He blinked. 'What the hell happened?' The giant blinked, rubbing away the tears that kept streaming.

"I...I'm back?" He looked down at his hands, expecting to find his broken axes. "M...My axes !!" He cried out, hugging his axes like they were a teddy-bear. Fresh tears rolled down his cheeks, from happiness.

"Let me in or I'm going to destroy them for real." Itachi said, narrowing his eyes. The giant didn't need more, for he hugged his axes closer and laid them down close by. He slowly, and with enormous strength, pushed the gate up.

Once the gate was up, the giant spoke up. "A-Alright! Y-you and your lil friend can enter!" Itachi ignored the _lil_ _friend_ part, but Sasuke wasn't going to let it go unnoticed. He narrowed his eyes, glaring at the giant. "He and I are _NOT_ friends...Don't ever make that mistake again..." He hissed. The giant smirked. "Oh, than I guess you need to fight me before gaining entrance." He replied cockingly. But it didn't face Sasuke.

"Want me to melt those axes into a pile of metal...?" He threatened. The giant's eyes widened, staring at Sasuke with fear."P-please enter, pl...please let my axes live!" He was literally begging Sasuke. Sasuke ignored him, following his brother. Once Itachi and Sasuke had entered, the giant let the gate go and cuddled his axes close. Cradling them like a new born baby.

* * *

**Here you go, chapter one of my first long fanfic. I really hope you enjoyed it. Please take at least one moment to let me know your opinion!**

**Neko-chan**


	2. Chapter 2

**And the second chapter. I only have the story finished to chapter six, so I'm stretching time as long as I can, without making it unbearable for everyone. It was nice to know some of you even send me a PM, just to let me know it had been some time since I uploaded chapter one.**

**Thanks to everyone who was so kind to leave a review:  
**dorothy-of-akatsuki, littleLonelySoulreaper, The Sani, KuroTenshi, Katsujichuudoku, azab, YoungSaiyan

**I really appreciate the time you took to let me know you like it. Please continue doing so:)**

**Disc: I don't own any of the characters, nor worlds I used in this fic. I'm merely playing around with the work of great minds.**

* * *

Sasuke followed Itachi while still muttering silent curses to the giant, for thinking they were friends. 'The day we get _friends_, is the day I die.' He looked around. The city itself was way better than the streets he had left behind. He stopped.. Itachi doing exactly the same. A cold blade was pressed against his throat. He glanced from the blade to Itachi. He too was being held back by a blade. The guy holding the blade against Itachi's neck, was tall and slim.

Long, black hair was perfectly arranged, framing a well-chiselled face, whose expression remained carefully blank, just like Itachi's. The man was wearing some kind of uniform, a coat so big that he seemed to swim in it. Sasuke glanced behind him, trying to see the person holding the blade to his own neck. He could vaguely see the same kind of uniform. The guy was even taller than the other man and broader in chest and shoulders. His flaming red hair tied in a high ponytail.

The man was glaring at Sasuke but compared to Itachi's usual glare, Sasuke considered it to be weak in every aspect. It wasn't long for one decided to speak. "Ne...Kuchiki-taichou...What shall we do with these guys?" The red-head spoke up. The one referred to as Kuchiki-taichou, turned his head slightly. "Renji... Take these violators and put them under detention." Sasuke was pushed forward, Itachi calmly strolling along... almost as if there _wasn't_ a sword pointed in his back. 'Show off...' Sasuke really loathed his brother.

-o-O-o-

'Why am I always the one keeping guard?' Renji was currently watching both _intruders_, following his Taichou's orders. He had to admit.. it was his job as Fuku-taichou, but that didn't mean he couldn't _complain_ about it. The intruders were each on one side of their cell, where they were being held captive..looking everywhere except each other. And when their eyes locked, a glare contest was being held. Renji could see they were not from around here, looking at the clothes they were wearing.

One wearing a black cape, red clouds adorning it. The other wearing only black. A fan-symbol on his back. 'They do resemble each other.' Renji was standing opposite of the cell, leaning casually against the wall. Calmly he observed the two Uchiha's. He shook his head sighing. Normally there was at least some talking going on but these guys seemed to do their best to _ignore_ each other. Renji felt like speaking up, but he had no clue of what to say. Heck, if he knew, it wouldn't be so _damn_ _silent_ right now! Where the hell was Kuchiki-taichou anyway? Sure it wouldn't take _this_ long to figure out what to do with these intruders? Damn his rank. He really would know better things to do than keeping guard.

-o-O-o-

Sasuke was irritated. Why did he have to share a cell with _him_. Maybe he should be complaining about being locked up, but sharing a small place with Itachi was even worse. At least, it was to his standards. He was purposely avoiding eye contact. '_I_. _Hate_. _This_.' What was irritating him almost more than his brother was that guy keeping guard. It was the same one as before, the one holding a sword against his neck. If it wasn't for his brother, he would have fight his way out already. But no, his brother was deciding what was best. Geesh. 'Even when hating each other, he still silently commands me. Why am I _still_ _listening_?!' Sasuke hated it. Why did he listen, if he hated Itachi? He could literally smack his head against a wall.

-o-O-o-

'Foolish little ototo. You still can't deny my orders, can you?' He silently glanced at Sasuke, who seemed to be smacking his head against a wall..mentally of course. 'I know you too well, ototo. You _despise_ of me. You are intending to kill me. Or even so, you already have.' Itachi knew. 'You surprise me once again, _Sasuke_. You're so intelligent, yet so naïve.' He silently watched how his brother seemed to irritate himself more and more at his silent staring. 'You haven't changed at all, have you _ototo_?' He was amusing himself. It had been long, having irritated his little brother so .. _wonderfully_. He almost missed it. ' .. almost .. ' Maybe, being dead had its fun parts.

-o-O-o-

"Renji." Renji shot his head up, seeing his Taichou standing in the door opening. 'Finally.' He thought annoyed. After a full minute of silence, veins started to show on Renji's fore-head. "Well, what did they say!?" He asked, half yelling. Sometimes he really had enough from his Taichou. He received a cold look from his captain. "Keep your patience, Abarai. It won't do you any good." Byakuya slowly walked up to the cell, ignoring Renji's irritated look.

"Tell me your names." He demanded more than asking. Both Uchiha's stood up at the same time. The youngest sending a glare at the other. Itachi walked up to the captain. They stood almost as if reflecting one another. Same expression but both unreadable. 'Are they holding a contest or something? The Who-can-keep-his-face-emotionless-contest.' Renji thought, getting _really_ annoyed. He glanced at the second prisoner.

'At least he seems just as annoyed.' The boy caught Renji's glance and they stared at each other. A glaring contest. 'At least he isn't an annoying bastard like my brother.' Sasuke mused. "Uchiha Itachi." Renji and Sasuke simultaneously turned their heads. "Uchiha Sasuke." After having one cold look from the Taichou, 'Or whatever he is called...', Sasuke stated his name. 'So, they are brothers.' Renji looked at the resemblances, again.

Byakuya turned to face Renji. "They have to stay under surveillance." Renji could almost strangle his Taichou. 'Do I need to play guard, _again_?!' Before he could think more, his Taichou had continued. "Or you stay here to watch them, or they have to stay with one of us, until more is known." Byakuya turned back to the Uchiha's. "You both are to stay with one of us. If one of you does something suspicious, you _will_ get killed."

Renji glanced at his Taichou again. 'At least I don't have to stay here to play for guard.' He thought. "You." Byakuya was looking at Itachi. "You are going with me." He shot Renji a glance, as if to say: Don't dare to complain.

"Why do I have to watch the _brat_?!" Typically Renji, he just didn't know when to shut up. Byakuya walked up to him and in one of his coldest tones he spoke to Renji. "Because if you don't, you can always be send _back_." Renji didn't need to know more and unlocked the cell, dragging Sasuke with him mockingly. Sasuke, who was all too happy to _finally_ get a break from his brother was glaring at Renji. '_No one_ calls _me_ a _brat._'

* * *

**And that was chapter two. I know it's not as long as chapter one, but there will be longer chapters in the future. Please continue leaving behind reviews. It really does help me with continuing this story!**

**Xxx Neko**


End file.
